Voyeur
by Gwen's-Faith
Summary: When you get caught watching others in the most intmate acts, don't you just feel... extremely naughty? Draco/Hermione/Blaise. More couplings at the end, see author's note.


You know the drill, not my characters but my plot. enjoy!

**Voyeur**

It used to be about watching them. Catching them in the halls, secrets in the daylight, but now it was the little things; those everyday promises and actions that make me feel more like a voyeur than ever be for. To really get the full story though we have to go to the beginning, and tell the story as a whole, since I now know the complete truth!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a dreadfully cold night as two students, or so it appeared to be at that time, decided to sneak around the castle in the dead of night. But of course what do you expect from two Slytherins? It was a pretty uneventful night, that was until Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambani heard the click clacks of what they assumed to be high heels. Both boys hid in an alcove as the clickity clack came closer. Although the darkness shrouded the woman's identity, they could blatantly see that she was wearing a tailored school uniform; by tailored they meant that it was in no way a school appropriate length. The figure passed by the two boys, still deep within the shadows, and stopped for what seemed like an eternity. A few minutes passed and all that was heard was the breathing of the stranger, until a whisper was heard, so faint that neither of the boys could decipher what was said.

The boys strained their eyes toward the hallway, clearing watching as the women met her companion at their randevu spot. A light then flicked to show the perfect silhouette of the two, it was odd, both of the figures were the figures of women even though one was a few inched taller than the other. What was really odd was that they seemed to be caught up in an embrace. The taller of the two had long gorgeous red locks that fell over the shoulder of the shorter of the two, and seemed to mix and tangle together in a red and brunette sea. The light flickered a few times, and curses were heard as the redhead shook her wand until it not only illuminated their silhouettes but brought forth enough light too help the boys distinguish their features. It was then that they realized that the indecent school girl was none other than Hermione Granger and her redheaded partner was Ginny Weasley.

If this wasn't enough of a shock to the boys, what happened next would have. Hermione raised up on her tiptoes just as Ginny bent down, and together they met in the middle to be what is best described as the perfection male fantasy. No sooner had the simple light feathered kisses led to an extreme snog session, and the boys were helpless to do anything but stare at the gorgeous women before them. Unfortunately the girls broke apart, and Ginny took Hermione by the hand, they looked both ways down the hallway as if they were crossing the street, and raced the way that Hermione had originally came from , heading towards the heads penthouse, that same penthouse Hermione just so happened to share with one of the men lurking in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't unusual for girls to have sleep over's with other girls, especially if that girl was your best friend, so Draco was quiet accustomed to see Ginny around their penthouse, just as Hermione was most likely to find Blaise sitting in the living room studying. That would have been a good excuse if it wasn't for that night. Many weeks had passed since that first encounter with the girls and Draco and Blaise spent many sleepless nights trying to catch a whisper, or a giggle, or perhaps a moan from the girls, when they so happened to be spending quality "girl" time with each other. Around the witching hour one night, the boys were casually talking about things that would make the opposite sex blush, when a deranged Hermione threw open the door to her room and walked in a panic state to the bathroom with Red on her heels. Once the girls were in the bathroom, the boys casually snuck up to the almost closed door to see Hermione jumping up and down, doing that panic shake with the hands that girls do when stressed or panicked. Hermione let out a few surprising words at Ginny, as she turned on the shower.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Ginny whispered franticly to Hermione

"You said you could help with my hair color"

"I did and I can, but I'm impatient, and you knew that" Ginny retorted which caused the boys to chuckle at the thought.

"Yeah but you can't put a charm to speed up hair color, the chemicals will burn"

"Oh get your ass in the shower"

"But it's still cold"

"If you can wait for the heater to kick in, go ahead and wait"

"Move out of my way" Hermione grumbled as she pushed past Ginny and jumped into the shower fully clothed. As soon as the water hit her, she shrieked and sighed at the same time. Unbeknownst to the boys Ginny's eyes had darkened as the white shirt Hermione wore clung to her body and became transparent, showing her pink erect nipples. Ginny rushed Hermione pinning her to the shower tile, as the boy's eyes got bigger with every passing moment. This was the second time that the boys witnessed this sense of surreal time lapse, but they were both equally pleased.

If the boys thought their hallway encounter was hot, then what they stumbled upon today was nothing short than divine justice. It wasn't just a kiss; it was as if Ginny wanted to be everywhere at once. The intensity was nothing short than passion, and the mewling sounds that they were both making were creating a short circuit in the boys brains, and cause increasingly large bulges in each of their trousers. The temperature in the room seemed to spike and it wasn't from the rise in water temperature, although at this point the shower was steaming. Both girls were soaking wet in ways that the boys could only image, and wished to indulge in themselves.

Ginny seemed in control of the relationship at this point, but not necessarily in control of her actions. Hermione's shirt was pushed up, although Ginny stood in the way of the boys view, too much of their dismay, and no sooner than that a wet t-shirt was slapped mere meters from the boys current position. Both were startled and jumped back from getting splashed but by the time they returned to their position the steam within the room was so thick that seeing was impossible. They thought about returning back to their common, but their raging erections were the main reason they could not return to normalcy this night. As they both started to make their way from the slit in the door, they heard the most delicious moan, the moan that they had been waiting for since that first night. After that the silence was filled with yet another moan, and sooner than they had their pants around their ankles the room was filled with an opera of screams, causing the boys not to care that the other was fisting themselves just feet away from not only each other but to the classic sound of Ginny and Hermione's Second, in g-minor.

Author's note: Hey this turned out really prim and proper, which is weird. It gets worse and the latter couplings are going to be Ginny/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Blaise, Blaise/Hermione, Draco/Hermione/Blaise, and I'll explain latter Hermione/Ginny whilst Draco/Blaise. Oh and does anyone have a guess who was talking at the beginning?


End file.
